Delta
''"The Power of Creation, mine once again..." ''- Delta, at the end of Escape the Void Delta is one of the two Creators, formed by the battle between Mario and The Void Lord. Delta is also known as The Creator, as he embodies creation. Delta has many forms and is prevalent throughout the series, appearing in Cuphead 3: Please Don't Sue Us Edition, Cuphead 3: Game of the Year Edition, Cuphead 3: Finale, Escape the Void, Nozomi and Doggo's Grand Adventure, Endless Tussle: Game Ended, and The Rick Astley Saga: Grand Finale. Delta primarily uses his sword, The Edge of Sanity, a black and green katana-like weapon. He loses the weapon shortly before the events of Escape the Void, and finds Lost Wanderer in the Void. He uses many other weapons in his journey through the Void, but keeps Lost Wanderer afterward, dual wielding it with the Edge of Sanity. After the events of Endless Tussle: Game Ended, he fights alongside Antidelta, using him as a Stand and summoning him at will. Story Before Cuphead 3: Please Don't Sue Us Edition Delta was spawned during the epic battle between Mario and the Void Lord, along with Ipsilon, the other Creator, and the Orb of Ultimate Creation. He and Ipsilon locked away the weakened beings and created the Universe, exhausting most of their power and causing the Orb of Ultimate Creation to go dormant. There he created Memetopia around the Orb of Ultimate Memestruction, and watched the War of the Orb unfold. After a hundred years, SiIvaGunner was the victor. However, the Orb was far more powerful than they expected, and they had no way to stop the far too powerful Consumer of Egg. The Creators split the universe into 420, giving 320 of them new Lords, and giving 100 of them to those who had fought in the War of the Orb, naming them Old Lords. Cuphead 3: Please Don't Sue Us Edition The Creators then rested for over a century, before awakening due to the death of Dr Gucci. They found none other than Jeff Cuphead had defeated him, after losing all of his memories. Interested, they attempted to test his power, but ended up collapsing the universe due to lack of a Lord. The Creators watched Jeff Cuphead on his adventure, until he returned to his old universe. Cuphead 3: Finale The Creators saw that the Dabiverse had been taken by SiIvaGunner, and helped Jeff Cuphead to defeat him. After the battle with SiIvaGunner, all seemed well, and the Orb of Ultimate Creation had been awakened. Escape the Void However, after the fall of Calamity High, where the Orb of Ultimate Combustion was found, Delta knew he had to confront what he never could. He knew he had to defeat the Void Lord before he escaped and used the Orb of Ultimate Destruction. Delta entered the Void itself, but lost his powers in the process. Traveling through the Void, he finally confronted Vanitas, the Void Lord. As he nearly defeated him, however, Glaz, Vanitas’ right hand man, betrayed him, taking his power. After defeating Glaz, Delta obtained the Orb of Ultimate Destruction, and used its power to make Origin Capsules. These, when used on a Creator, reverted them to their Origin Form, how they were before creating the universe. Endless Tussle: Game Ended After returning from the Void, Delta found that Mario had broken out with the help of Dayman, using the Orbs. Delta stood alongside Nozomi and her party after the fight with Dayman, ready to confront Mario. He summoned all the Protagonists, but it was not enough. The Protagonists quickly fell to Mario, so Delta made a plan. He traveled back in time repeatedly, obtaining the Anti-Orbs. These destroyed Mario's Orbs temporarily, and allowed the main battle to begin. Delta fought many foes, and was a major ally in the final battles against Critical and eventually Mario himself. In this final battle, Mario revealed the secret to his ascension, the Origin Capsule. Delta and Ipsilon used it to unlock their True Forms, allowing them to defeat Mario. However, Mario's soul left him when he was defeated, and entered Delta. This caused him to become Antidelta, and he fought against Ipsilon. After a long battle, Antidelta was defeated by Ipsilon and Doggo's second form. Abilities Delta is shown many times to have the power of Creation, able to instantly create anything from nothing. This power is used to create objects, people, terrain, and even universes and Realms. Delta presumably used this power to create the Void and Infinite Prism to trap Mario and The Void Lord in, as well as creating The Universe and all its inhabitants, and the further universes. He uses these powers freely, and there seems to be no limit to them. In his True Form, Delta unlocks the power of Time Creation. Using this power, Delta creates time where there was none. During this new time, other things appear to be entirely stopped. However, they are actually moving incredibly slowly and can still be fully interacted with. Since Delta is moving at near infinite speeds during this created time, the force of even a tap is incredible. As well as this, Imperishable Night does not have to occur when Delta currently is. It can also be put into the past, where Delta will instantly be transported, a sort of time travel, but only during near-stopped time. This effect can theoretically last infinitely, but becomes exponentially more draining the longer it lasts. Delta’s known limit is thirty seconds. Personality Delta is shown to be very laid-back, and relatively apathetic to most characters, shown when he is reluctant to help Jeff Cuphead in Cuphead 3: Finale. He rarely cares much about what's going on, but becomes involved in very dire situations. Rather than having individual people in mind, he cares about the Multiverse as a whole, shown when he uses everything he has to defeat Mario. Appearance Delta's basic form appears with the body of a normal human, wearing a blue plaid short-sleeved shirt and jeans. His right leg is replaced with a blue rectangle, said to be because he lost it to Mario in his early days of existing, and was not experienced enough with his power to make a new leg. His head is replaced with a green impossible triangle. He always keeps his arms crossed, to keep his infinite power. In his Origin Form, he gains two giant Spas-12s on his back, as well as wings made from deep-fryers and six of Zenyatta's orbs. Gallery Trivia * Delta was one of the first characters designed in the BA Series. * Delta is one of three Infinitely Powerful Beings.